User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Mizutsune
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the dazzling beauty of the Fated Four, also known as the monster that WolfQueen refuses to call a male, Mizutsune! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Interesting Facts About Mizutsune *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Sea Beast Wyvern *Infraorder: Bubble Fox Wyvern *Family: Mizutsune *Mizutsune is a new Leviathan species recently confirmed to live in the Misty Peaks. *It gets the title, Bubble Fox Wyvern, from its great beautiful appearance. *Mizutsune resembles a sacred beast found in some of Yukumo's legends. This sacred beast had petals on it that resembled a flower, which was a symbol to the people. *Mizutsune had a special, unique evolution compared to other Leviathan species. It is very agile, flexible, and quick on land. *Mizutsune's most unique trait is its ability to produce bubbles. It is able to produce the bubbles by using special fluid secretions, produced from its own body, and rubbing its hairs in the secretions. These hairs are used for sliding on the fluids it produces, spreading the fluids, and even using the fluids to produce more bubbles. **On Mizutsune's chest, tail, legs, and sides are these purple hairs. **It is also able to breath these bubbles from its mouth. **These bubbles are used to make it harder for prey to run and evade it, causing them to slip around like a crazy dance. *It is known to use the bubbles it produces both offensively and defensively in battle. It uses the bubbles to help it move faster and to make it more flexible in battle. **Mizutsune's quick movements, while facing off against predator or prey, gives it another title, The Bewitching Dance. *Despite Mizutsune's strange appearance, the fins it has actually act as receptors for detecting the presence of predators and prey coming while it is seating in the bubbles. *Mizutsune prefer feeding on fish and other small creatures since it prefers swallowing its prey whole. Though it prefers feeding on smaller prey, Mizutsune can swallow larger prey whole. **Its jaws are even said to be designed similar to a snake to some extent. **Mizutsune's teeth are recurved to prevent it from releasing prey easily. *Mizutsune become aggressive or even berserk during their Breeding Season. In this season, it is not a good idea to go fishing from them being known to injure people due to their blind rage. *Mizutsune aren't very territorial monsters. They prefer to avoid confrontations, however, will defend themselves if need be. Once a threat has left, Mizutsune won't chase after the threat but will instead let it go. *Mizutsune's design motif comes from the goldfish, fox, orchids, and snake. *Mizutsune is the beauty of the Elite Four. *Hunters only hunt down male Mizutsune in-game, according to the Hunter's Guild. **Male Mizutsune have large fins and flash red to show their emotions towards females. The males are the only ones with these large fins. **Female Mizutsune have duller colors and smaller fins. *Mizutsune's scales have many different colors to them with different lighting to them. **The scales of old Mizutsune is living jewelry after being soaked in bubbles for so long. *The rare plate of old Mizutsune are said to turn into a rainbow once light reflects from them. *Its hairs feel stiff yet soft. The hairs known to be covered in bubbles. **Due to the darker dye from years of bubbles, the hairs have more affinity and are harder. *Mizutsune claws allow it to freely stop quickly while sliding. These claws are used as spikes to stop in its tracks. **Older claws prevent friction. *Inside of the bubbly fluids of Mizutsune is water only found in the Misty Peaks. **High quality bubbles of Mizutsune is used for rituals in Cathar. These bubbles are also used for bathing and for getting rid of other impurities. *The gem of a Mizutsune is crystallized bubbles. It has so many beautiful colors, one can actually lose count of the colors. *The hairs were put on Mizutsune to fit with it using the bubbles like a brush. *To make the scales and hairs stand out from each other, the developers had scales reflect sunlight so they could give a beautiful elegant appearance of an aquatic animal. *Its front and back legs come from Ferrets and Weasels. *Mizutsune's equipment design came from the kimono. *The concept for Mizutsune's armor was a Fox Marriage (キツネの嫁入り). The male armor gives the appearance of a groom (新郎) while the female armor gives the appearance of a bride (新婦). *Female Mizutsune live in large groups together with their young of both genders. When male Mizutsune are mature, they leave the group and live a solitary life. **Though this is rare, some female Mizutsune may follow a similar behavior to the males. *The status bubbles, known to be thrown by Mizutsune, actually has some materials of the they ingested food. That is the reason why those bubbles give hunters those buffs. *The Bubblefoam has two main uses for Mizutsune: Defense and Moisture. **Mizutsune spend most of their time on land, so they evolved away to stay moist without needing to go to bodies of water. **Mizutsune use the Bubblefoam for defense by laying it down around them. The fins on their body, especially face, is used for picking up vibrations given off by potential threats. They prefer to run rather than fight. To ensure a threat can't follow them easily, Mizutsune are known to bait enemies into the secretions they laid down. By baiting them into the Bubblefoam, Mizutsune can cause the threat to lose its footing and slip around, before they make a quick escape. However, if Mizutsune are protecting their young than they will stay and fight. Mizutsune BGM Videos The Leader is Approaching! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs